hardy baby
by Christian cage girl
Summary: When Matt hardy finds his long lost daughter what will he find out
1. Chapter 1

Hardy Baby

On March 16th 1994 Matt Hardy met Sheila James they hit it off pretty quickly that night. Talking and dancing and flirting at the club all night. The next day they hung out at the arena for the WWF event all day Sheila met Matt's brother Jeff who she really liked and a lot of Matt's friends like Adam copeland, Jay reso and others that night they hooked up. Matt had to leave for the next town the next morning early. He left a note with his name and number for Sheila they had talked a couple times about seeing each other again.

A couple weeks after they hooked up Sheila called the 19 year old Matt crying she said "I am pregnant I want to keep the baby and raise it with you." Matt didn't know what to say he was a scared 19 year old kid so he said "I am sorry I can't do that." He hung up and changed his number Sheila never heard from Matt Hardy again.

On December 17th 1994 Sheila gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Jamie Lynn James but there were complications with Sheila and she died later that night. Jamie's grandparents did not approve of Sheila having Jamie so they refused to take the baby. So Jamie was placed into foster care from the day she left the hospital. No one ever did a DNA test to see who Jamie's father was so Matt was never notified about Sheila passing away.

Matt often wondered about Sheila and weather she had his baby or not. He also wondered what his life would be like if they were in his life. Jeff Hardy Matt's younger brother was the only one who knew about Sheila getting pregnant and also often wondered what their life would be like with Sheila and the baby in it. Matt's friends that Sheila met at the arena often asked where she was and wonderd what had happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding you

Matt met the love of his life Reby Sky in 2011 on their 1 year anniversary he told her about Sheila and the baby. Reby said "I understand baby but I want to meet them and have them in our life."

So Matt and Jeff went on the internet and for weeks and weeks they looked for them. Finally after a month and a half Jeff called Matt in the middle of the night and said "Matt go on Facebook right now and look up Jamie Lynn James I think I found your daughter."

Matt hung up sprang up out of bed and ran to his computer looked her up Jamie looked like Matt's twin so he knew right away that Jamie was his.

After watching the Facebook page a few days everyone knew Jamie was being abused and neglected by her foster dad Jason James. Matt figured out where they lived and flew there and went to the courts with the evidence that Jamie was being abused he took a paternity test and got custody of Jamie.

The day Matt got Jamie he didn't tell her who he was she thought he was just another foster parent who would abuse and neglect her so she didn't want him to touch her. Matt and Jamie got to the hotel and Matt asked her "Do you like swimming?"

Jamie thought and asked "What's that?"

Matt gave her a confused look and answered "It's where you play in a big pool of water?"

Jamie looked at Matt and said "I've never been swimming before."

Matt was shocked and said "It's a lot of fun lets go to the store and get you a swimming suit and go swimming in the hotel pool."

Jamie thought about all the bruises and scars that she had gotten from Jason and many other people and said "No maybe in a few days ok."

She told Matt hoping the bruises would heal in a few days. Matt understood and said "so tell me when did your mom die and leave you with that douche bag."

Jamie got sad started crying and said "She died from giving birth to me I never knew her and I have been in foster homes with douche bags like Jason all my life."

Matt had no idea that Sheila died that way and began to regret ever leaving Sheila and Jamie and he told Jamie "I'm sorry I should have been there for your mom and you none of this would have happened to you if I would have grown up and taken care of my responsibilities I love you I always have their hasn't been a day that has gone by that I have not thought about you and your mom I missed you guys so much I should have been there."

Matt said crying into his hands and sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Shopping and Adam

A few days after Matt got custody of Jamie they were on their way back to Cameron North Carolina where Matt and his family lived. Jamie was nervous about meeting all these new people that Matt was close with because she had a lot of trust issues. On the plane sitting next to Matt Jamie asked "What is everyone like there in Cameron?"

Matt was a little caught off guard by the question and said "Everyone is really nice and very excited to meet you Jamie. Why do you ask?"

Jamie thought for a moment and said "I was just checking it's hard to trust new people sometimes."

Matt understood and to reassure her he said "Jamie everyone already loves you no one that I know and trust will ever hurt you."

Jamie relaxed and lay back in her seat and then turned to Matt and said "Thanks for reassuring me about everything."

Matt turned to her and said "Anytime kid."

They both soon drifted off to sleep for about an hour and both woke up right before the plane landed. They got their carry-on bags and went to pick up their bags from baggage claim Jeff met them there he snuck up behind Jamie and scared her she jumped into Matt and hid behind him and started crying scared Jeff might hurt her. Matt turned to Jeff and said "Really Jeff she's been to hell and back she just started trusting me you had to scare her to death didn't you."

Jeff looked at Jamie feeling terrible about what he had just done bent down to her level and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I'm your uncle Jeff."

Jamie slowly came out from behind Matt and she said "Hi I'm Jamie."

Jeff smiled and said "It's very nice to meet you Jamie shall we go to your house so you can meet everyone else?"

He asked extending his hand to her she smiled took his hand and said "Yes let's go."

They left the airport and got into Jeff's car and headed toward Matt's house Jeff turned on his band Perox?gen Jamie liked the band and asked Jeff "What band is this?"

Jeff smiled and said "This is my band Perox?gen Do you like it?"

Jamie said "Yes it's great."

Jeff was glad she liked it smiled and said "Thanks Jamie Jam."

He said proud he had created a nick name for her Jamie smiled liking the nick name as they pulled into Matt's driveway. Reby was there waiting for them Matt got Jamie out walked her over to Reby and said "Jamie this is Reby my girlfriend Reby this is Jamie my daughter."

He said introducing them Reby smiled and said "Hi Jamie come on in we have a room for you to put your stuff in that you get to decorate however you want in a couple days."

Jamie smiled wanting to decorating the room in Justin Bieber she put her stuff in Matt walked in and asked "Do you like the room kid?"

She looked around and said "Yeah but I want to decorate it in Justin Bieber."

Matt smiled and said "That's great if you want to do that kid we will all go in a couple days ok."

Jamie smiled approving and said "That sounds great."

Matt said "Come on kid we are going to go to your grandpa gilberts house he is having a welcome home bbq for you."

Jamie smiled and followed Matt down the walk to his house she saw a sign hanging that said Welcome home Jamie she met every one at the party and was very happy where she was but she still felt unsafe for some reason she could never relax little did she know she had a right to be.

A few days later Jeff his wife Beth, Matt and Reby were all getting ready to go shopping for Jamie's room on the way to Wal-Mart Jamie rode with Jeff and Beth Jeff asked Jamie "What are you going to decorate your room with Jamie Jam."

Jamie said "It's going to be purple with Justin Bieber all over."

Jeff laughed and said "Wow your dad is in trouble with you isn't he."

Jamie smiled her award winning smile that everyone fell in love with and said "What do you mean Jeffro?"

Jeff smiled and said "Nothing Jamie Jam that's just funny."

They went into Wal-Mart and bought a Justin Bieber comforter and sheets they also bought a Justin Bieber blanket and poster. Matt ordered a loft bed with desk to be delivered to the house. They bought the purple paint for the room Matt also bought Jamie all of the Justin Bieber cds and much more Justin Bieber stuff. They also bought a bunch of clothes and they bought stuff for school Matt turned half his office into a class room because they decided to home school Jamie in case they needed to go on the road. They would all take turns helping her with school Matt helped on Monday Reby helped on Tuesday Jeff helped on Wednesday Beth helped on Thursday and Jamie got to choose who helped on Friday it was normally Jeff or Matt. After they bought everything they needed they went to lunch at a Thai food place. Matt looked at Jamie and said "Me and Uncle Jeff have to go on the road for a few weeks do you want to come with or are you going to stay with Reby and Beth?"

Jamie thought and said "I want to go with you and Jeffro."

Matt said "Ok we will leave in 4 days. Me and Jeff have a party for adults to go to tonight so you will stay with Reby at the house and order a pizza for dinner ok kid."

Jamie was excited to go on the road she said "Ok I will pack tonight with Reby."

Reby said "Yeah I'll help her pack tonight."

They headed home and when they walked to the car and Jamie felt like she was being watched so she started looking around and saw no one there. Jeff noticed and asked "Are you ok Jamie jam?"

Jamie smiled trying to ignore the feeling and said "Yeah great lets go home."

Later that night Matt and Jeff had just gotten to the party that R truth through they got to see a lot of their friends but 1 guy they were not friends with was Adam Copeland AKA Edge. Everyone at the party got drunk Matt passed out Adam took the opportunity to say that "Jamie should be Mine and not Matt's I met Sheila first I never would have left Sheila when she got pregnant and nothing would have ever happened to Jamie."

Jeff heard him but was too drunk to realize what he said and soon everyone passed out there and went home in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Where is she Jeff?

A few days later Matt Jamie and Jeff were heading on tour with Smackdown they were all excited this was Jamie's first tour so Matt and Jeff were introducing her to everyone and telling her to trust and not trust. They made it to the first arena where they were performing and were hanging out backstage Matt was in the shower and Jeff fell asleep watching TV when Jamie got bored and decided to leave the locker room. She walked down to catering and was looking around when Adam called to her "Hey kid over here."

Jeff and Matt had warned her about Adam but they didn't tell her what he looked like so she didn't know who he was and went over to him. Adam smiled and said "Hey Jamie you bored you want to come to my locker room with me Jay is already in there?"

Jamie was told that Jay was very nice so she figured he was ok they started walking but not toward the locker rooms Jamie did not know that though. CM Punk was walking toward his locker room and saw Adam with Jamie and knew it wouldn't be good so he followed and when they started to leave the arena Punk jumped into action and confronted Adam "Adam You are not supposed to be anywhere near Jamie."

He said punching Adam in the mouth knocking him back scaring Jamie Punk picked Jamie up and started running toward the locker rooms. Matt came out of the shower noticed Jamie was gone he woke Jeff up and yelled "Where is she Jeff?"

Jeff looked around the room and said "She was right here she couldn't have gone far."

They started franticly looking for Jamie Jeff saw Punk running with Jamie he yelled "Jamie Hardy where did you go."

Punk got to Jeff with a crying Jamie and told Jeff "I found her with Copeland heading out of the arena she didn't know where she was going I punched Copeland in the mouth and grabbed her."

Jeff got angry with Adam and said "Take her to find Matt towards the gorilla area I am going to find Adam. I love you Jamie Jam."

He said kissing her and going to find Adam Punk went to find Matt with Jamie he found him at ring side franticly calling Jamie's name Punk yelled "Matt I got her."

He said running to him with Jamie Matt said to a crying Jamie "Where did you go baby? What Happened?"

Punk spoke up and said "I found her with Copeland heading out of the arena she didn't know where she was going I punched Copeland in the mouth and grabbed her."

Matt knew Copeland was low and not a good person but he didn't think he was that low to take a kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday

Matt, Jeff, and Jamie were having a blast on tour. It had been a month since Adam tried to kidnap Jamie. Matt and Jeff found him and attacked him and beat him pretty good so he was staying far away.

The guys would do press for the show from 8-12 in the morning while Jamie did school, then the three of them would go to lunch and sight see from 12-4 in the afternoon. They would be at the arena from 4-11 in the evening, and then take turns driving from 11pm-4 am to get to the next town.

Jamie was getting along well with pretty much everyone she had become best friends with Jay "Christian" even though he was good friends with Adam. It was nearing Jamie's birthday Jay and Jamie were sitting in catering he asked "What do you want for your birthday boo?"

Boo was his nickname for Jamie, she was thinking when Jeff came over after hearing Jay ask her that and said "You can get her just about anything Justin Bieber."

Jay laughed but knew exactly what he would get her they were going to be in Chicago in 2 weeks and Justin was playing an afternoon concert the same day also in Chicago. Jay bought tickets and backstage passes that night and knew it was the right choice to get her.

The day of the concert Jay picked her up from the room where all the kids did school. She was surprised it wasn't her dad there but she went with him and asked "What are you doing here? Where's my Dad?"

Jay smiled and said "I have a surprise afternoon planed for you and well would meet Matt and Jeff at the arena."

Jamie looked at him and said "Ok so what are we doing?"

Jay laughed at her attempt to get the information and said "If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise so you'll just have to wait boo."

They pulled into the parking lot and Jamie looked around and saw what they were doing and screamed as loud as she could "Oh my god thank you Jay."

Jay hugged her they went inside and had a great concert when Jamie got up to leave Jay stopped her and said "Hold on there is one more thing follow me."

Jamie followed but had no idea where they were going when they got to security Jay showed them the passes and they went through. Jamie still didn't know where they were going they went into a room and there in the flesh 5 feet from her was Justin Bieber. They talked for about 30 minutes and when they were leaving Justin pulled her aside and said "I like you a lot do you want to be my girl?"


	6. My baby's gone

Chapter 6

Jamie looked at Justin and said "yes I would love to."

Justin leaned in and kissed her soon after Jamie and Jay had to leave to go to the show.

Justin and Jamie dated for 2 weeks 1 day out of the blue Justin called her he said he had cheated on her and that he needed to end things. Jamie was devastated she was home alone Matt was out with Jeff and Reby was out with some girlfriends. Jamie ran out of the house in hysterics and down the street before she knew it something came over her mouth and she was seeing spots.

When Jamie came to she came to she was in a strange hotel room. She tried to sit up but her hands and feet were bound to the bed she looked to her left Adam was there with a beer in his hand and plenty of empty beers around and he said "Long time no see Jamie."

When Matt and Jeff got back to the house they realized Jamie was gone Matt called everyone she might be with and no one knew where she was. Matt started to panic and he called the cops and said "Please help my 17 year old daughter has been kidnapped I got home the front door was wide open and she is not here."

The cops got there and took Matt and Jeff's statements Matt grew frustrated quickly because they kept asking the same questions over and over again so Matt said "Hey aren't you guys supposed to be out there finding my daughter instead of being here asking stupid questions over and over!"

They started searched the neighborhood and found a rag with chloroform on it they did a DNA test and they found out it was Jamie. They came back to the house and said "Mr. Hardy this rag was found on the sidewalk it has chloroform and your daughters DNA on it."

Matt flipped out "So you mean to tell me some guy with a sick mind drugged my daughter and took her!"

Matt and Jeff jumped into the car and went to try and find Adam they knew he had her. At the hotel Adam came over to Jamie and Raped her since she was bound to the bed she couldn't do anything. Jamie begged "Please Adam stop I will do whatever you want."

Adam grew tired and passed out drunk next to Jamie. Jamie was bound she could not move or do anything all she could was cry and try and think of a way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Rescue

Matt called Jay and said "Jamie's been kidnapped she was drugged and kidnapped."

Matt told him while crying Jay jumped up from the bed where he was sleeping and said "Oh my god I knew he had another reason for being here I should have called you last night I hate to tell you this right now but Adam came into town last night he said he just wanted to see me but this morning he was gone Matt I am so sorry."

Matt clenched the phone in his hand and said "What hotel is he staying at?"

Jay thought and said "Motel 6 he always stays at a motel 6 when he wants to be left alone there is 1 10 minutes from your house I will meet you there."

Matt told Jeff and they got there Jay was waiting in the parking lot they stormed into the hotel looked at the guy behind the counter and Matt said "Is there a guy with long blond hair in his mid-30's staying here with anyone."

The guy thought and said "How the hell am I supposed to know I don't keep track of peoples looks just money and rooms."

Matt lunged at him grabbed his shirt collar and said "That guy has my daughter you want to think a little harder."

Jeff and Jay pulled Matt off of the guy the guy said "I just got a noise complaint from that room I can take you guys to it."

They went to the room got in and saw Jamie on the bed covered in blood Adam was still passed out Jamie looked at them and said "You came I was beginning to worry you wouldn't find me"

Matt untied her from the bed and said "Of course I had to come kid I couldn't go on with life without you now."

The cops got there arrested Adam and called EMT's to check on Jamie. Jamie was ok just shaken up she had a checkup in 2 weeks to make sure she was still ok. Jeff came over put her in his lap and said "Everything will be ok Jamie jam we are all here."

They were all tired so they all went home and went to sleep god knew that they would need it with what laid ahead of them in the next 9 months.


	8. pregnancy

**Pregnancy **

Jamie had been sick throwing up for about 1 week and it was a few weeks after Adam raped Jamie so Matt, Jeff & Jay took Jamie to the doctors. They got to the waiting room Jamie was nervous Jay looked at her and said "No matter what happens baby everything will be ok."

Jamie still looked nervous she looked at all three guys and said "What if I am pregnant?"

Matt thought then he spoke up and said "Then everyone around you will help you raise the baby and we will make it through this."

The nurse came in and called for Jamie the guy's stayed in the waiting room. The nurse took weight, blood pressure, height and all that. When the doctor came in he asked "So who knocked you up?"

Jamie was getting angry she looked at him and said "I was raped do you want to do your damn job and not assume things."

The doctor was shocked and embarrassed he asked "Why don't I just get started with the test then?"

He said starting Jamie nodded her head and said "Yeah that would be a safe bet for you."

The doctor left to go get the results, Jamie texted Matt and told him what he said. Before she knew it she heard yelling outside Matt came back fuming and confronted the doctor "HEY ASSHOLE THAT IS MY KID YOU ACUSED OF GETTING KNOCKED UP!"

The doctor was scared he said "I am sorry I shouldn't have assumed that I have the results let me share and then you can change doctors."

Matt nodded in agreement and said "Yeah smart move let's get this over with."

They went in the doctor said "Well you are pregnant but everything is healthy and coming along smoothly."

The Doctor left Matt and Jamie headed home with Jeff and Jay. The next few months went great Jamie was good she found out she was having a boy and was going to name him Casey James Hardy. Matt and Jamie got everything for the baby from Wal-Mart.


	9. birth

Birth

It was near Jamie's due day Matt had gotten the nursery all ready for little Casey. Everyone was very excited to finally meet Casey especially Matt everyone he came into contact with knew he was going to be a grandfather. Jamie was very happy the day before her due day she started getting sharp pains in her stomach. She called downstairs to Reby "Reby I am getting sharp pains in my stomach I think it is time."

Reby raced upstairs got Jamie settled in a chair then she called Matt and said "Matt it's time I am getting everything together for Jamie come home now."

Matt was shocked and excited he said "Ok I will call Jeff and Jay."

Matt hung up got in his car and called Jay "Hey book your flight here Jamie's in labor with Casey."

Jay was ready he had the airlines on speed dial and booked his flight 2 hours out he raced to the airport and got on the plane. Everyone met at the hospital Reby, Matt, Jeff, Beth, and soon Jay was there. Jamie was already 7 centimeters dilated so when Jay got there she started pushing. 30 minutes later Jamie looked at Matt and said "I can't do this anymore Dad."

Matt looked at her and said "Yes you can you are the strongest young women I have ever known now push Jamie."

Jamie pushed as hard as she could the baby's head was out Reby looked and said "Here he comes Jamie I can see his head push like that 1 more time."

Jamie pushed again and Casey James Hardy was born. The doctor looked at Jamie held up Casey and said "It's a boy congratulations Jamie."

On September 22 2012 Casey James Hardy was born 7 pounds 8 ounces and 10 inches long.

Casey was born the day before Matt's birthday.


End file.
